Kathleen Bristow: The Hogwarts Years
by The Weatherwitch
Summary: Kathleen Bristow; home-dimension misfit. After discovering the truth about her father she travels to a world full of wonder and magic, knowing a possible ending to the story she finds herself part of, will she change anything? can she? SB/OC JP/LE MWPP
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is one of my ideas for a Harry Potter based fic, i just recently realised how much i love marauder era so here is my attempt. Enjoy and review!**

**Disclaimer: me no owny Harry Potter (but Kathleen is mine.)**

Chapter 1

It was actually happening, my step-dad was ACTUALLY throwing me out. I knew he had been saying it for years, and I knew he hated me as much as I hated him (for stealing mum when I as 4 and dad was till warm in his grave), but I never thought he would make good on his threat.

Let me start with introducing myself, my name is Kathleen Bristow, I have literally _just_ turned 16, have curly dark blonde-almost-brown hair that reaches my bra strap with purple and red streaks through it and a side fringe that curves over my left eye, I am about 5'7" in hight and have eyes that change colour. When I was four my father passed away, he knew he was dying and he also knew my mother was cheating on him, before he died he gave me a thick manilla envelope and said that when I had to fend for myself I was to open it. It was the first thing I packed into my rucksack. Next went my prized collection of all seven Harry Potter books. Then the necessities like underwear, changes of clothes, socks, a couple of pairs of trainers, toothbrush & tooth paste, face wipes, hair brush, deodorant, shampoo, conditioner, and shower gel. Into one of the side pockets I put all my savings (about £400) and my passport, into another, smaller, pocket I put my purse (containing a couple of small notes, some coins and my young scot card) and in the last pocket I put my lock picks and screwdriver. Hoisting the large bag onto my back I made sure that my phone was in my jeans pocket along with my mp3 player and that my switch-blade was safely strapped to my calf, hidden by my knee high black leather boots. I retied my camo hoody around my waist and was finally ready to leave. The date is the 12th of April 2009, today is my 16th birthday and today is also the day I leave home. I marched right past my step-father, my two step-brothers (one younger and one older), and took one last look at my mother who was holding my step-father's hand, and walked out the front door.

I took the bus from the small town of Duns in the Scottish borders (population 2,646) to the larger town of Berwick-upon-tweed that was just over the English border and found a room in one of the Inns for the night. I sat on the bed and dug out the envelope that my father had given me and opened it. I couldn't believe my eyes. Inside, packed as tightly as possible were bundles and bundles of cash! I emptied out the envelope and as well as the money out came a smaller envelope made out of a strange, heavy parchment like material. Intrigued, I picked it up and on the front in black ink it was addressed 'Kathleen Bristow, my darling daughter' I gasped, dad had written me a letter! I turned it over and saw that it was sealed by wax with a design almost like a coat of arms imprinted on it. I broke the seal and pulled out more of the heavy parchment, unfolding it I began to read;

_To my darling daughter Kathleen,_

_as you are reading this I know I have died and have possibly been dead for a while, I am so sorry my dear, sorry that I had to leave you. As I write this I know your mother has herself another man and intends to marry him once I finally keel over, and because of that I am even more sorry that I have to leave you. I have met this man and I know your mother and I can't help but dread how they will treat you. If I am right in that the answer to that is 'not very well' then I am guessing you are younger than 18. This letter was intended for that possibility, in case you want to go away somewhere where they can never bother you again and you will have a proper chance in life. There is something that I have never told anybody, not even your mother, I was not born in this world. I was born in a place very similar yet much more magical, for you see when I graduated high school I went to work for my government in obscure and odd researches. One day there was an accident and I was sucked through an archway...into this world. Luckily for me I was able to settle, I found a job, a wife, and a family but my powers dwindled over time. For you see my dear Kathleen, I was a wizard. It took me four years, and as it is I am in my last few days of life only just finishing my __calculations, but I have found a way back, and it is for you my darling that I write this down so you may have the opportunity to know the magic of my old home, because, you have the gift, I have suspected it since I first saw your eyes change colour...if you decide to go the spell will most likely drop you near gringotts, I worked it into the spell as this way you will not get lost and you can get the keys to my old flat. You will have to talk to the goblins, make sure to be polite! Seriously, they are much friendlier if you show the common courtesy, then see where life takes you. Before I tell you how, down at the bottom of he page there is a drawing of a wand and a ring, put your hand over these and concentrate your hardest on bringing them out of the parchment._

I just sat there totally struck dumb, how could this be real?! But then...I always knew there was something special about my dad. I decided to do as instructed and put my right hand over the two drawings, willing them with all my might to come out of the parchment. Suddenly there was a flash of light and I felt my energy levels drop but sitting there on my lap were two things, a wand and a silver ring set with a large deep purple gem. I gasped and marvelled at the beauty of the ring, then I read on in the letter.

_As you are now reading on I take it that you were successful? The ring is the Bristow family ring, it is set with an Asscher cut amethyst, you probably noticed the coat of arms on the wax seal, to get this tap the ring twice with a wand and the silver encompasses the amethyst and then settles with the Bristow family crest ready to stamp, like a signet ring. Simply tap it again twice to got back to normal. My time is coming to an end my dear so I will give you one last piece of advice before I tell you how. Enjoy yourself, be a teenager, fall in love and fulfil your dreams. This is all I can offer you my dear, and I hope that we meet again in the next great adventure! (but not to soon, live your life to the fullest then pop your clogs when you are an old old lady!)_

_goodbye and good luck,_

_your loving father,_

_Simon Bristow xxx_

I put down the letter and sighed, then picked up the second piece of parchment.

_My dearest Kathleen,_

_these are the instructions if you wish to make a new life in a new world, but first you will need to be VERY well rested, as long as your magical core and energy levels are at maximum this shouldn't be a problem so have a good nights sleep before you do this._

_Things you will need;_

_white chalk_

_anything and everything you are taking with you _

_a blank wall preferably in a place where no one will see you_

_the incantation._

_To do this you must;_

_draw a circle on the wall with the chalk it doesn't matter whether it is a perfect circle or not as long as it's circle looking,_

_Copy out the seven runes I have listed below around the inside of the circle starting at the top and work you way around clockwise,_

_stand in front of the circle holding everything that you are taking with you and chant 'Fai-me a un lugar onde eu vou ser amado' seven times; once for each rune,_

_you will have 10 seconds to jump through the portal before it closes, you must go then because this combination won't work again._

_good luck my darling, never forget that I am proud of you and that I love you my darling daughter._

_Lots of love,_

_your father,_

_Simon Bristow xxx_

"Wow...not what I was expecting..." I muttered to myself as I re read both pieces of parchment several times yawning I packed them back inside my bag along with the cash and pulled out my pyjamas; an old baggy t-shirt of my dads and a pair of shorts, laying down on my bed I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I woke to sunlight streaming through the window, not remembering where I was for a few seconds before letting out an excited squeal (which is really not me) and jumping out of the bed I threw off my pyjamas and after grabbing my toiletries rushed into the en suite bathroom. I had a really quick shower and pulled on new underwear then the clothes I wore yesterday, which I had only worn for a few hours anyway. I made sure everything was in my bag and left the room, slinging it over my shoulders as I went. After grabbing a couple of pieces of toast from the breakfast table I paid for my room and left.

The first two places I tried didn't have any chalk at all,the next three had only bright colours like pink, blue, green and yellow, then finally I found a shop full of arts and crafts things and hallelujah! The had white chalk! I bought some and then went on a hunt for a wall. I ended up just renting another room at a different Inn and after having lunch, headed up there to start.

I drew a large circle on one of the walls, large enough for me to go through, and started copying out the runes. When I was finished I stepped back admiring my handiwork, I nodded to myself and picked up my rucksack. I picked up the instructions and looked quickly for he incantation;

"Okay, seven times, right, here goes..." I took a deep breath and began chanting

"Fai-me a un lugar onde eu vou ser amando. Fai-me a un lugar onde eu vou ser amando. Fai-me a un lugar onde eu vou ser amando. Fai-me a un lugar onde eu vou ser amando. Fai-me a un lugar onde eu vou ser amando. Fai-me a un lugar onde eu vou ser amando. Fai-me a un lugar onde eu vou ser amando!"

The second I finished a wind swept through the room and the chalk runes seemed to be pulsing. Just as suddenly as it started, the wind stopped, and a blue swirling portal flared into existence in front of me.

"Wow... Omg ten seconds!" I said then panicked, I wasn't sure how long had passed so quickly looked around the room and dove through the portal. I had the uncomfortable feeling of being pulled in all directions before I was falling through the air. I landed on something slightly squishy and looked around.

"Well...that was different." I heard a groan from beneath me I looked down and realised that I had landed on a person! I jumped up

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" I said helping the guy to his feet he grimaced and looked over my shoulder then looked back at me as if doing a double check then he grinned,

"'s alright, the ladies are always falling for me," he winked "anyway the name's Sirius, Sirius Black."

No. Way. I tried not to let the surprise show on my face and smiled back a him,

"Well Sirius, Sirius Black, my name's Kathleen, Kathleen Bristow."

just then I heard a shout and turned to see three people running down the street towards us, the one in front the most enthusiastically.

"PADDY!!!" he shouted bowling Sirius over. I stepped back and saw the other two try to stop in time but their momentum carried them over and they all landed in a big pile.

"Well it was nice meeting you Sirius, Sirius Black, but I have business to attend to...see ya!" I turned and walked up the steps and into the massive white marble building that is gringotts.

I walked up to one of the many desks and cleared my throat,

"Excuse me, I wonder if you could help me," I smiled at the goblin behind the desk

"Yes?" was the haughty reply

"Well, my name is Kathleen Bristow and after receiving a letter from my deceased father, I did as was instructed and came here."

"Wait a moment miss Bristow, I will call your account manager, Sharptooth!"

"Thank you- what's your name?" I asked

"My name is Gripclaw miss Bristow."

"Well then thank you Gripclaw, have a nice day." I smiled as I walked away with the new goblin, I was lead into a room with a desk three chairs and many bookcases, the goblin, Sharptooth, sat on the chair on the other side of the desk and so I took a seat in one of the two chairs facing him.

"Thank you for taking the time to meet with me Sharptooth," I smiled again, the goblin smiled back but it was a bit unnerving with all the pointy teeth.

"You are welcome miss Bristow, I see you are wearing your family ring, may I see?" Sharptooth replied. I held up my hand, he examined the thick silver band set with amethyst carefully before smiling toothily again. I wore it on the middle finger of my right hand.

"Yes, everything seems to be in order. Do you wish to go down to your vault?"

"Yes that would be a good idea I think. If there an inventory list in the vault?" I asked

"Indeed, this way miss Bristow." I followed the goblin out the door again, down a hall and through another door, then we passed through the main room of gringotts and through another door. The cart ride took about 8 minutes until we stopped in front of vault number 93. it looked like just another bit of wall, after Sharptooth lit the lantern he told me to press he ring to the door. I did so and then stood back as the wall seemed to vanish from the point where the ring touched it creating a small doorway.

My mouth dropped open and my eyes went wide when I saw the amount of stuff inside.

There were huge piles of gold silver and bronze that took up about half of the room that was the size of an average four bedroom house. In the middle was a book stand with one very old looking book sitting closed on it, and on the other side were racks upon racks of clothes and shelves and shelves of books, jewellery and weapons. I went to the book, assuming it was the inventory and opened it.

**All current members of the Bristow family; **

**Kathleen Bristow**

**All current monies and properties of the Bristow family;**

**27,000,000 Galleons**

**14,000,000 Sickles**

**563,000 Knuts**

**Bristow family manor**

**26c Diagon Alley**

**5 Park Lane Hogsmeade**

"Wow...this is just one big surprise after another..." I walked to the doorway and poked my head out,

"Sharptooth, do you have anything like a money bag that can take straight from the vault or a muggle credit card?" I asked,

"Yes but we can sort that out when we go back up, how about you take a little money out just now for pocket change, and of course anything else that takes your fancy." the goblin suggested.

"Good idea, thanks Sharptooth." I went back into the vault and headed to the shelves. Seeing a trunk I grabbed it and pulled it over, it was empty so I didn't have to take anything out. I browsed the shelves of books picking out anything that looked vaguely interesting and putting it into the trunk, some of them being 'Potion making made easy', 'a guide to the mind arts', 'metamorphmagi' and 'the unparalleled guide to becoming an animagus'. Then I moved on to the weapons where I was almost in heaven, I have a love of sharp pointy things you see. The first thing that caught my eye was a purple velvet box, I opened it and inside was a set of three throwing knifes and six ninja stars. Of course that went into the trunk. Next two smaller daggers each with small blood red and deep purple stoned set in the hilt. They looked like those ones that Marian used to help robin in one of the episodes of the BBC Robin Hood series. Next I saw some bigger daggers and several holsters for wands and knifes. I grabbed two of the bigger daggers and all of the holsters. Next to this set of shelves many different types of sword hung on the wall, into the trunk went a pair of short swords in scabbards and 3 different coloured weapons belts. After browsing through the jewellery and clothes to see what was there I left the vault. Sharptooth told me all I had to do to close the vault was wave my hand of the doorway. I did so and it sealed up, Sharptooth shrunk my trunk to pocket size for me and we both climbed back into the cart.

15 minutes later I was out of gringotts with three house keys, a credit card, a bag connected to my vault and a trunk full of stuff from said vault. I made my way through Diagon Alley using Sharptooth's directions to get to my new flat, 26c was two floors above Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions as it turned out. I looked around the flat and saw that it looked like it hadn't been lived in for around 20 years. There were inches of dust on everything and a really musty smell, like stale air. I walked around the flat opening every window I found before grabbing dad's wand and one of the books from the vault 'Handy Household Charms' taking it took about an hour and several tries at each spell I attempted before the flat was decent. I walked back out of my flat and went into Madam Malkin's.

"Hello dear, what can I do for you?" asked a plump witch, after I had been in the shop a few minutes..

"I am in need of an entire new wardrobe, can you help me choose?" I asked, feeling a bit lost amidst all the robes.

"Oh of course my dear!" cried the witch and blurred into motion, taking my measurements she then studied me for a moment before bustling off, returning a few minutes later with her arms full of clothes. I tried on clothes for about an hour before selecting which out of all of them to buy, then I dropped off the clothes back upstairs. I explored for a bit longer before heading back to the flat arms now full with food and drink for my cupboards and fridge. That night I sat down and really had a think about what I was going to do in this world. I would need to now more about it for starters, then certainly learn some magic, possibly even go to Hogwarts! Yes that sounded like a good plan...I looked at the books I now had on a bookshelf enough to fill half of the 6 foot tall set of shelves, I needed school books. Right. Tomorrow I was going to the book shop and buying a whole load of school books, if I am right then I would be in fifth year at the moment...so I will have to study really hard to get up to scratch in time... it's the Easter holidays at the moment...that means just over a month! Uh oh. I REALLY need those school books. Actually scratch that, I should just ask the examiners sometime for during the summer to give me more time, but, I should write a letter to Dumbledore...because, again, if I'm right, those four boys were the Marauders, meaning it is the mid to late 70's, meaning Dumbledore is still alive and I will need to enrol at Hogwarts.

* * *

The next day I bought an owl and sent a letter to the education division of the ministry, asking to schedule examinations for early July, and a letter to Dumbledore about me enrolling in the sixth year in September. The next week I got positive replies from both.

The next couple months were spent on catching up with the fifth year students and, just for fun, becoming an animagus. I had done my best with Occlumency seeing as had no one to practise with but I thought it wise, with the knowledge of the books, to keep people out of my mind.

When it came to doing my OWLs, it was pretty stressful but I passed in all the ones I wanted to.

My Hogwarts letter arrived in the third week of July and I looked at the kit list...several books I already had, potions set, a few new books, robes, hat, cloak, protective gloves...why did they still put 'wand' on the sixth years letter? Anyway, I remembered going to get my own wand after being rally fed up about dad's not working properly for me. Olivander is quite a creepy old dude. I filled out my course choices; Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Potions and Care of Magical Creatures and sent back my reply.

Today was August 31st 1976 tomorrow I was leaving for Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry but today...today I was horrifically bored. I decided to experiment with my animagus form, which was a spotted leopard, to see if I could change the fur colour or get smaller. It took me a whole hour to change my fur black but then it was so easy to change it I could probably do it in human form! Size was a bit more difficult and it took me the rest of the day...well...until 7pm to be able to control the change. Currently at 7:45pm I was running about in my animagus form about the size of an average house cat, at about 9pm i started to tire from the running and magic i had used today and went to bed.

This morning I woke up at 9am had a shower and straightened my hair, I wore a pair of black skinny jeans with stud along the pockets, a red tube top, a studded spiked belt that held my ninja stars in hidden holsters on the inside, a cropped black leather jacket (kept open) and a pair of high heeled black leather boots with my throwing knives in holsters strapped to my calves. I had painted my nails blood red last night, so all I had to do was put on some red lippy and grab my red and black chequered messenger bag that hid my wand, purse, money bag and shrunken 3 compartment trunk.

I locked up the flat and made my way to the leaky cauldron where I took the floo to platform 9 ¾.

By the time I got there it was 10:45 and crowded, I got several looks, probably because of my outfit, and found a compartment, I sat with my back against the wall next to the window and my legs stretched out along the bench, one crossed over the other. I had enchanted my mp3 player so that it worked around magic so I put in the earphones, turned it on and prepare for a long and boring train ride. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, that was not to be. About five minutes after the train left the station there was a commotion outside my compartment, I decided to ignore it and wait and see what happened. The door opened and I heard loud boisterous voices that suddenly stopped. I opened one eye and when I saw who it was I let loose a wide smile,

"Why, hello again Sirius, Sirius Black. And friends." I smirked. For a moment they were all gaping at me, then James, Peter and Remus snapped out of it but Sirius was still looking slightly dazed,

"Um...this is the compartment we usually sit in-" James said, I pouted _it was so FUN playing with them...especially Sirius. _I stretched like a cat and stood up,

"I guess I'll go find somewh-" I started but was interrupted by Sirius,

"NO! I-uh I mean, no it's fine you can stay with us...can't she?" he pleaded looking at the other three marauders.

"Yeah,sure." was the response from James, Peter nodded and Remus said "Of course."

I smiled and sat back down next to the window,

"Thanks, why don't you introduce your selves, my name's Kathleen Bristow."

"James Potter, at your service milady." James bowed as extravagantly as he could in the enclosed space, I laughed,

"And you?" I asked Remus

"Remus John Lupin, very good to meet you miss Bristow." he informed me with a smile and a handshake, I grinned,

"Kathleen, please, and It's very nice to met you too Remus." I replied "And you?" I asked the pudgy boy in the corner next to the door,

"I-I'm Peter Pettigrew." he mumbled, I smiled slightly

"Well it's very nice to meet you all, even if Sirius isn't quite with us." I said. They laughed and Sirius finally snapped out of it,

"Hey! No fair!" he pouted, they laughed even harder, at this point Remus apologised and excused himself for a prefects meeting. The train journey was actually pretty fun, they told me all about Hogwarts, why I had better not be in Slytherin, the teachers, the students, the lessons, and the castle itself. Remus came back after an hour or so and eagerly joined in. When we were about half an hour away (to Remus' knowledge) they kindly left the carriage so I could change into my uniform which consisted of a pleated grey skirt (just above the knee), a white buttoned blouse, a set of nude coloured stockings (I hated tights), a plain black robe and a pair of flat soled black pumps. Once I finished changing I returned the favour for the boys and stood outside while they changed.

Soon we arrived at Hogsmeade station, I said goodbye to the boys as I had to go across the lake with the firsties, oh what fun.

I was getting a lot of odd looks as I followed the firsties into the hall, McGonagall had informed me I would be sorted after the firsties so I waited while the had sang a song about the different houses and the subsequent sorting of the 11 year olds. When that was finally over I was called up, I sat on the stool and the had was placed on my head...Godric Gryffindor must have had a really big head because the hat was to big even though I was 5 years older than the firsties.

_'My my, I haven't had a sorting as interesting as yours in a long time...from another world! Very interesting...how did those books come into existence I wonder....'_

_'look I'm sorry hat but can we hurry this along, I'd like to be in Gryffindor because from where I'm standing it's where I can help the most...and here a certain black haired, grey eyed boy that is hilarious to tease.'_

_'Very well, yes I think that would be best...' _"GRYFFINDOR!"

The red and gold table cheered and I made my way over, the Marauders were waving me over and made room for me to sit.

**so...what do ya think?**

**Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease review!**

**Thanks for reading...there will be more,**

**weatherwitch.X.x.X**


	2. A Sirius Story And More Introductions

**A/N Thanks to **idiosyncratic **my first reviewer of the story and also **Octopus123** and **Bathsheaba** who have also reviewed. Thanks to **TheSmallerGreyWolf **for alerting the story, and Jordanjinxxer and Bathsheaba for favouriting the story! **

**Disclaimer; I don't own harry potter**

**A/N2: apologies for it taking so long, i would have had it up Friday but the document manager wouldn't work :(**

Chapter 2: A Sirius Story And More Introductions

SBPOV

What would you do if a gorgeous girl fell out of the sky and landed on you? Why, flirt shamelessly of course! But as this is rather unusual, you can forgive me for being a bit startled.

I was waiting for the other Marauders outside of Gringotts in Diagon Alley, it was the Easter holidays and, for once, we had all decided to go home for the two week period. Just as I thought I saw them pass through the arch into the alley, something rather heavy fell from the sky and landed on, yep you guessed it, me.

"Oof." I mumbled, my face pressed into the ground.

"Well...that was different." said whatever had landed on me, judging by the sound of the voice it was a girl, it was a youthful voice so she was probably in her teens. I groaned and tried to move, the girl must have noticed as she suddenly jumped up.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, I could hear the guilt, worry and apology in her voice. She helped me to my feet, I looked at her briefly then looked to where James had got to. I did a double take. This girl was gorgeous! Not a classic beauty by any means, but so unique! Why weren't there girls like this at Hogwarts?! I grinned,

"'S' alright, the ladies are always falling for me," I winked "Anyway the name's Sirius, Sirius Black."

Her dark blue eyes lightened and purple swirls seemed to dance in her now sky blue irises. _Was she a metamorphmagus?_ I wondered. She smiled back at me,

"Well Sirius, Sirius Black, my name's Kathleen, Kathleen Bristow." she replied, imitating me.

I was just about to ask her more about herself when we both heard a shout and turned to see Remus, Peter and James charging down the alley, James leading in the middle and Peter barely keeping up.

"PADDY!!!" he shouted bowling me over. From beneath Prongs I saw Kathleen step back and Wormtail and Moony try to stop in time but their momentum carried them over and they all landed in a big pile.

"Well it was nice meeting you Sirius, Sirius Black, but I have business to attend to...see ya!" I heard Kathleen say over the bustle of the alley. I groaned and craned my neck to see her retreating back. I dropped my head down and tried to shove the other Marauders off of me.

"And who was THAT Padfoot?" James grinned at me.

"That was a gorgeous girl by the name of Kathleen Bristow, and you just ruined my chances!" I whined at them.

"Ah...sorry mate...but come one! It's the Easter hols!"

the next week and a bit were spent mucking about, I went to Diagon Alley as much as possible but I only glimpsed her in the crowd once more before the holidays ended. It was exam time and even though my days were filled with studying (hey! I may be a marauder but I still wanted to do well in my exams!) I couldn't get her off my mind. OWLs came and went and soon I was on my way home...well... to the place I lived when I wasn't at school. That summer was the last straw.

"NO BLOODY WAY AM I MARRYING THAT PHSYCHOTIC BITCH! NO WAY IN HELL!" I screamed at my 'parents' as I stormed up the stairs. This time they had gone too far.

But I had forgotten one crucial lesson that you learn in the Black family, 'never turn your back on an enemy'

"CRUCIO!"

I screamed and writhed on the floor while my parents lectured me in voices so loud I'm surprised Mars didn't hear.

"YOU WILL MARRY BELLATRIX AND BE GLAD SHE'LL TAKE YOU YOU UNGRATEFUL BRAT!" My mother finally lifted the curse and I crawled away stumbling up the stairs.

"AS LONG AS YOU LIVE IN THIS HOUSE YOU WILL DO AS YOU ARE TOLD!" my father chimed in, as I continued my way up to my room.

"WHY DON'T I JUST LEAVE THEN?!" I yelled back...though it probably wasn't a good idea.

I quickly ran into my room and with a wave of my wand the things I wanted to take with me flew into my trunk, I put permanent sticking charms on the Gryffindor banners and a picture of me and the other Marauders to piss of my parents, shrunk my trunk and flew out the window of my room on my new Nimbus 1200. just as my parents barged into my room and started firing hexes at me. Death Muncher scum.

"TOODLES!" I yelled back at them over my shoulder...time for a visit to Prongs.

September the first arrived and I went to the station with James and Mr and Mrs Potter, we were running late and it was 10:58 when we got to the platform. Hurried thanks and goodbyes ensued before Prongs and I ran for the train, hoisting heavy trunks on and leaping aboard just as the train was beginning to move.

"Phew, that was close." I muttered,

"Yeah, to close, let's go find Moony and Wormtail." James agreed, we searched the train, eventually finding them near the back of the train. We greeted each other enthusiastically before heading to our usual compartment, which was coincidently only a few compartments down. We were talking and laughing loudly we reached the compartment and opened the door...only to find it was already occupied. And guess who it was. We all stopped talking at once as we noticed her, sitting with her back against the wall eyes closed and some sort of plugs with wires in her ears. She opened one eye and seemingly recognising us, she smiled.

"Why, hello again Sirius, Sirius Black. And friends." she said. We all stared, '_wow...this girl is most definitely something else...' _I probably looked like an idiot standing there looking at her but what else was I supposed to do? I certainly wasn't expecting to meet her again, and certainly not like this. How was **I **supposed to know she was going to go to Hogwarts?!

"Um...this is the compartment we usually sit in-" I heard James say, she pouted and stood up, stretching like a cat, arms reaching out and showing just a sliver of her stomach, she took a step towards the door,

"I guess I'll go find somewh-" she started but I quickly interrupted,

"NO! I-uh I mean, no it's fine you can stay with us...can't she?" I pleaded looking at the other three Marauders. _' guys?' _Ithought, hoping they would somehow get the message.

"Yeah, sure." was the response from James, Peter nodded and Remus said "Of course."

She smiled and sat back down next to the window, '_YAYS!!!!'_

"Thanks, why don't you introduce your selves, my name's Kathleen Bristow." she started,

"James Potter, at your service milady." James bowed as extravagantly as he could in the enclosed space, she laughed, a proper laugh, not one of those tittering annoying bimbo laughs or a snorting laugh but a proper throaty laugh that showed she was actually amused. James was just showing off for the sake of it. Humph.

"And you?" she asked Remus,

"Remus John Lupin, very good to meet you miss Bristow." he informed her with a smile and a handshake, she grinned, '_wow...love that smile...and there goes Remus always the very proper gentleman...or should I say gentlewolf'_

"Kathleen, please, and It's very nice to met you too Remus." she replied "And you?" she asked Peter,

"I-I'm Peter Pettigrew." he mumbled, she smiled slightly but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

'_I wonder why that is...maybe she doesn't like shy people?'_

"Well it's very nice to meet you all, even if Sirius isn't quite with us." she said. They laughed at my expense and I sat up sharply,

"Hey! No fair!" I pouted, they laughed even harder, at this point Remus apologised and excused himself for a prefects meeting. The train journey was even better than usual, we told Kathleen all about Hogwarts, why Slytherin was bad, the teachers, the students, the lessons, and the castle itself including some of the passages and the trick steps, making sure to warn her about peeves. Remus came back after an hour or so and eagerly joined in. When we were about half an hour away we left the compartment to let her change into the uniform, before swapping places and changing ourselves. When we all sat down again I noticed her uniform and while it wasn't revealing I still thought she was the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on...as I had every time I saw her.

When we arrived at Hogwarts she said goodbye t us, explaining that she had to ride with the firsties before getting sorted.

The doors opened and Professor McGonagall marched in, leading a bunch of first years and a interested looking Kathleen. The hat sang it's song different to last years but containing most of the usual stuff about houses but also about two forces; 'one to help and one to hinder'...interesting...

the firsties were sorted, each house getting about 10 new students. Then it was Kathleen's turn to be sorted, the other Marauders and I all sat up a bit straighter to watch. The hat slipped over her eyes, we waited, a grin broke on her face and the hat bellowed out

"GRYFFINDOR!" the whole of Gryffindor erupted into cheers and we waved Kathleen over, she kept grinning and sat down next to me, greeting us then turning to Professor Dumbledore who had now stood up.

"Welcome one and all, new students and old hands, I will save the rest of my speech until we are all fed and watered and say only these few words coco, tuft, flobaloba, ism. Enjoy!" he sat down and everybody cheered again as food appeared on the table and everyone began to eat.

Kathleen POV

Barely a couple of minutes into the feast, after I had eaten a little food, I looked around at my immediate surroundings, I noticed I was sitting next to a slightly plump round faced girl with chocolate covered hair in soft curls to her shoulders and next to her was a slim redhead with straight hair to her waist.

"Hello," I greeted, "I'm Kathleen Bristow, and you are?" I asked, they both smiled at me

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans and this is Alice Winters, we are in our sixth year, what about you?" replied the redhead. _Ahhhh, so this is the famous Lily Evans...and probably Neville's Mum as well. _I smiled

"I'm in sixth year too! I can't wait for classes, I bet they'll be so interesting! I was home-schooled before this so I was really excited to be coming to Hogwarts...although, the Headmaster is a bit odd." I replied.

The chatter continued, and with talking to both The Marauders and Lily and Alice, time went by pretty fast. Soon all of the food disappeared and Dumbledore stood to make his beginning of the year announcements.

"Hello and may I say again, welcome new and old to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few staffing changes to announce, first of all, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Simmons!" there was a lot of cheering for the Handsome new Professor.

"And also, as our previous caretaker, Mr. Burrow, retired at the end of last year, I would like to introduce his successor, Mr. Argus Filch." this time there was only polite clapping, the guy had stringy brown hair and a face scrumpled up in a frown. He had a cat by his side that I later learned was called Mr. Norris...what ever happened to Mrs. Norris?

"Now, it has come to our attention that many people are leaving Hogwarts and are living by themselves, and unable to cook for themselves, and so, we will be running a mandatory trial cookery course for all sixth and seventh year students. I would also like to remind you that magic is not to be used in the corridors and the Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, forbidden. Please ask Quiditch Captains about team trials, and could the prefect please escort the first years to their dormitories. Thank you."

there was suddenly a lot more noise in the hall as everybody rose from their seats and made to leave the hall. I stuck beside Lily and Alice, they had offered to show me the way to Gryffindor Tower.

It didn't really hit me until I was almost asleep about an hour later,

'I'm in Hogwarts!'

**so...this is quite a bit shorter than the last chapter but it seemed like a good place to stop...**

**please please please review!**

**weatherwitch.X.x.X**


	3. Fire breathing blue birds

Okay...sorry this has taken so long and is still so short, I have my exams at the moment but I wanted to put this up...I hope you enjoy...

**KPOV**

"Wake up! Wake up! First day of school! Wake up! Wake up! First day of school!" a shrill voice shrieked. I groaned and sat up, and opened the heavy crimson velvet curtains to see who or what was making that god awful noise.

"Lily! I thought you threw that THING out!" a very annoyed Alice shouted from her bed, head sticking out of the half drawn curtains.

"Sorry, sorry! You know I have trouble waking up the first day back!" I stifled a laugh and got out of bed before quickly showering. Using a nifty spell I dried and straightened my hair in seconds, purple and red streaks standing out vibrantly. The uniform was boring, but a few things in the right places can do wonders. The now just above knee length skirt was long enough to conceal my thigh holsters and also made my legs look good. I still wore the studded belt but it was more slack and hung at an angle. The fitted white shirt with the top two buttons undone, a loose red and gold tie, black robe open over the top and a pair of black and white hi-tops, bright red lippy and done. Lily, Alice and I headed down to breakfast and sat near the marauders at the table, McGonagall handed out the timetables around 15 minutes after we arrived. Lily, Alice and I compared schedules and we all had Potions first. All together it was a pleasant meal, but James just _had_ to ruin it by shouting,

"Hey Evans! Go out with me?" as we were leaving. Lily and Alice scowled but I just shot a disapproving glance at James.

"Not in your lifetime Potter!" Lily yelled back. I sighed, these people wee supposed to MARRY each other? After quickly going back to the tower to pick up our books we made our way down to the dungeons for Potions. I was rather looking forward to meeting Professor Slughorn.

Not long later people were running from the dungeons screaming. Potions was...interesting to say the least. Lily got her first detention ever from her favourite teacher in her favourite lesson, all because of James Potter and Severus Snape. It seems if you **don't **want a complete disaster you keep at least two of them at a different sides of the room from the other. Sirius, Remus, Alice and I stumbled from the smoking dungeon laughing our heads off,

"Best potions lesson EVER!" crowed Sirius, still sniggering as we reached the fresh air of the entrance hall.

"Yeah though the liquorice sludge monsters were rather scary..." I amended. Everybody made noises of agreement and we headed off to charms. Lily and James would be meeting us there after receiving their punishments.

Professor Flitwick is awesome! The little dude only came up to my waist but, believe it or not, he has a sense of humour! So it's not everyday one of the students accidently conjures fire-breathing bluebirds...come to think about it, I'm not sure how I did it...

Let's ask Lily.

"Lily, why did my charm go wrong?" I asked, she sighed and thought for a moment.

"Well, judging by the fact that they were fire breathing, destructive little things, I would guess you were really angry about something." oh. Okay...what was I angry about...apart from that Ravenclaw tart flirting with Sirius, because it wouldn't be that, nuh uh, no chance.

We used the interval to quickly return to Gryffindor tower and exchange our textbooks for DADA, we had a double now, it should be really interesting.

"Right class! As you should know, I am professor Simmons and today we will be doing some duelling so I can evaluate what skills you possess. Now, I have put you into pairs, Longbottom and Winters, Pettigrew and Slone, Lupin and White, Bristow and Potter, Black and Evans, Bell and Smith and Frederick and Parker. These will be your pairs for the rest of term, everybody hush now. Duelling room please." after speaking the last phrase the room grew larger before their eyes, the desks and chairs disappeared and large duelling circles appeared at regular intervals. The class made several exclamation of surprise and were looking around in all directions before professor Simmons called us to attention.

"Okay now! Each pair take a duelling circle and begin when the gong sounds." James and I claimed one of the circles and the other got ones near us.

"Prepare to loseth milady," James grinned at me cockily. I narrowed my eyes a him

"Hold your tongue rogue! For it is thou who shalt loseth!" I declared, playing along with his game. Others had started to look at us strangely but the gong sounded and the duels began.

James was very fast, I had to duck a stunner straight away and threw up a shield to deflect the subsequent three disarmers.

"Avaunt thee coward! Fight me!" he shouted, standing tall, wand out.

"I am no coward!" I yelled back, unleashing my newly discovered fire-breathing bluebirds on him, I watched in satisfaction as he ran round the circle with my little birdies chasing him, hitting him with a stinging hex in the bum every time he slowed down. Most of the class had stopped to watch by now. I grinned, finally banishing my birds, it took a further ten minutes of throwing spells back and forth at each other before we were both hit by the other's expelliarmus. We laughed and shook hands while the rest of the class clapped,

"Good show milady!" James complimented, I grinned,

"You too sir knight."

For the rest of class, James and I practised dodging and shielding and occasionally watching one of the other pairs. Professor Simmons had been very pleased with our performance but had said that had we been a bit faster we would not have been hit by the disarming spells that ended our duel, hence the dodging and shielding practise.

As we all left for lunch at the end of the lesson, I saw Sirius and James shoot each other a look, shrugging I carried on with Alice and Lily towards the great hall.

"So, what do we have this afternoon?" Alice asked

"Um...well we all have cooking next then I have Care of Magical Creatures, What about you Lily?" I asked.

"Cooking then Ruins. Who do you think will be teaching the cooking course?" I shrugged and finished my lunch. We got up and headed to the ground floor classroom that was indicated on our timetables. The bell went not long later and the entire sixth years of Gryffindor and Slytherin filed into the classroom. The classroom was huge and had a cooker and a work area for each person, but the biggest surprise was the person standing at the front of the room. Professor Dumbledore smiled at us and gestured for us to choose a station. Again the Marauders, Lilly, Alice and I chose stations close to each other, and then faced the front.

"Hello class! Today we will be starting with a simple vegetable soup, there is a set of instructions and he appropriate ingredients in each of these trays, there is enough for one each so please do not rush."

for the next hour and a half Dumbledore walked between the stations giving advice and helping where needed. I can proudly say I managed very well by myself, thank you very much. It was rather amusing how badly some people needed help. Somehow they had managed to make an enchantment that allowed muggle kitchen appliances to work here so once my ingredients were all chopped I threw them in the blender until they were in that perfect stage, being not too smooth but not absolutely full of huge lumps. After that it was a simple matter of cooking it.

Once everybody's was done Dumbledore called up three house elves to test each one, and guess what? I won! (cue happy dance)

As we left the room Sirius asked me,

"Kath, if you are so good at cooking, how come we only got an acceptable in potions?" I smirked,

"Well for one, I was working with you in potions, and for two, I just happen to be very good with food." Sirius, Remus and I left the others and headed out to the grounds for Care of Magical Creatures. It was a very interesting lesson, we were mostly just touching on what we would be doing throughout the rest of the year but the really exciting part was that before our end of year exams we would be going on a trip to a Dragon reserve in Romania!

Dinner was rather boring but as we had no homework first day back the Marauders decided to go and play Quiditch, I was curious about the game and Alice, Frank and Lilly came because they had nothing better to do.

When the Marauders discovered I had never been on a broom, they decided it was their duty to teach me how. Oh lord save me.

By the time we headed in an hour and a half later I could ride a broom reasonably well! I was no genius like James and Sirius, but I could hold my own enough as long as I had both hands on the broom.

"By Christmas you'll be flying like a pro!" James complimented as we made back to the castle. I grinned,

"I dunno about that James but it is really fun!"

The next few weeks went by pretty quick and I noticed that Remus was looking more and more ill. It was in transfiguration that I remembered about him being a werewolf...with a little help from Peter, James and Sirius.

"Remember, we're going out with Moony tonight, don't make any plans and try not to get a detention for tonight." James instructed the other two boys.

_'ah haa...so tonight must be a full moon...I hope they won't mind an extra' _

**okay...so that's it for now. Review please?**


	4. Death by Pizza Cutter

**Sooo...long time no see :D I know this is short, and I apologise for the wait, but more is n it's way! I promise! Enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own harry potter...**

I sat on the window ledge in the common room looking out at the whomping willow waiting for the boys to show. The boys had left the tower earlier, and if I hadn't known what they were actually up to I wouldn't have noticed at all. They were that good. After another 15 minutes I spotted several dark shaped moving by the tree. _Show time!_ I quickly changed into a normal looking house cat so I would be able to sneak out and headed down towards the forest. Once I exited the doors I grew into my natural animagus form of the spotted leopard and charged towards the forest, eager for the fun to properly begin.

I found the four of them not long later, they were chasing each other in a clearing about 20 minutes from the forest edge, at least Moony, Padfoot and Prongs were, while Wormtail sat watching from a branch. I made my way into the clearing and Moony spotted me first, he growled and stopped. Padfoot and Prongs moved in my direction but Padfoot came right up to me. He sniffed at my face and walked around me. Once he finished he came back and sat in front of me, cocking his head to the side, I gave him my best grin and licked the side of his face before leaping away and crouching. He sat there stunned for a moment while Prongs gave a stag version of a laugh. Padfoot shook his head and growled playfully at me before leaping into the air and tackling me, we rolled around on the floor, Moony and Prongs joining in after a minute or so...at one point I'm sure I was sitting on Moony's back.

This continued until I noticed the slight lightening of the Eastern horizon, biffing Padfoot over the head one last time I shot off towards the castle.

It was around 6am when I tumbled into bed to get a few hours exhausted sleep.

Lily woke me at 9am so we could get dressed and breakfast with plenty of time to spend in Hogsmeade, I slipped my self a Pepperup potion I had ahem borrowed from the hospital wing while lily wasn't looking and searched through my wardrobe for something to wear, I didn't much care for 70s fashion really, some of was kinda cool but most of it looked ridiculous. I pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans and decided on a sky blue peasant like top. Along with flat black knee high boots with a turn-over at the top. I had my pointy stars in little pockets of my belt while my wand was in a holster on my right wrist and a small dagger was in another on my left. Another knife was strapped to my right calf, hidden by my boot. I left my hair in ringlets and bounded down to meet Lily and Alice in the common room. They had promised to show me around Hogsmeade today.

...The Marauders have been banned from Zonko's. They somehow managed to set off Zonko's entire stash of dung bombs. Everybody came back to Hogwarts early because of the stench. At least one good thing came from the trip though, we now have a sweet stash in our dormitory, very useful.

Although Saturday was rather fun, Sunday was spent (by Lily, Alice and I anyway) doing homework.

First class on a Monday is potions with the Slytherins. Joy. Though it was set to be one of the slightly more _interesting_ potions classes. Amortentia, the most powerful love potion, that's what Slughorn set us to brew.

"Now children, I know many of you found your last potion lesson amusing," he eyed the class warily "but I want no more of these 'sludge monsters' today you may work with whomever you want for today and we'll see how that works. Hop to it!"

I ended up working with Lily as Alice was asked by Frank Longbottom to work with him, we were proud to say at the end of it, we had a **perfect** potion. Go us! To me it smelled of dark chocolate, sandalwood and honeycomb. Nummy. Lily looked troubled, and when I asked her what she smelled she made an odd noise and looked into the distance.

Nothing really interesting happened until that afternoon. We had cooking again after lunch and this time we were making pizza, I was in _the zone I_ had tuned out everything around me and was just finishing cutting up the Pizza with the Pizza cutter when somebody jabbed my sides.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed spinning around with the Pizza cutter still in my hand and within seconds at the attacker's neck. The class went silent and I realized that it was Sirius who had jabbed me.

Idiot boy.

"Uhhh sorry Kath," he gulped, "can you take the cutter away from my neck now?_ Please?_"

"Oh, uh yeah, sorry Sirius." I blushed and stepped away, "ummm pizza?" I offered him a piece of my pizza and he took it happily, grinning at the taste. Yay, I feel special!

The Marauders were worried; something was **really **wrong with Sirius Black. It was October and he STILL hadn't been given detention for being out at night in broom closets with girls, even more, they hadn't even seen him simply _with _a girl. 'Why?' was the big question. It all culminated just before the Halloween Hogsmeade trip. The Marauders were sitting in the common room in front of the fire;

"So, guys, what are we doing in Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Sirius asked. They stared at him.

"What?" he asked, bemused.

"You haven't come with us to Hogsmeade since third year, bar that one time in fifth." stated Remus.

"Don't you have a date?" asked James. Sirius looked uncomfortable.

"Umm, no I-uh don't have a date...is it really that long since I went with you guys?" They nodded.

"Jeez I'm sorry guys!"

"Why don't you have a date?" peter enquired,

"I guess n one really caught my eye..." he replied, then under his breath "No-one that would _agree _anyway." Remus gave him an odd look at that.

On the morning of October 31st everybody woke to the smell of roasting pumpkins and sugary things, it didn't take long for people to remember, then get excited about, the feast planned for that evening.

Kathleen, Alice and Lily sat at the Gryffindor table, not far from the Marauders and began talking excitedly abut the week long break coming up, the feast that evening, and what they would do at Hogsmeade. The morning post arrived and Kath was very surprised when along with her Daily Prophet subscription she received an official looking envelope bearing the Gringotts seal.

_Dear Miss Kathleen Bristow,_

_we are pleased to inform you of a new..._

**31/10/2010 at the Stonehenge monument – Kathleen's original world.**

It was close to midnight when a dark haired, pale skinned 16 year old girl crept towards the huge stones, fascinated by the power they seemed to exude. She wasn't really supposed to be there, the youth hostel her classmates were staying in was a couple of miles down the road but, honestly, Heléna Magie Cousteau didn't really care. She was to enthralled by the mysterious standing stones that called her to them. She had always been a believer in magic, something about it just captured her interest. It probably had something to do with the fact she could change her eye colour at will, but that was beside the point. As she got closer to monolithic stones the raw power seemed to wash over her, wave after wave spurring her on. She walked to the middle, seemingly the source of the power and knelt before it, it was as if some unknown instinct was controlling her body as she did this, and automatically started reading the numerical inscription.

"31 7 10 12 19 13 76 8 31 7 10 12 19 13 76 8 31 7 10 12 19 13 76 8 31 7 10 12 19 13 76 8 31 7 10 12 19 13 76 8 31 7 10 12 19 13 76 8 31 7 10 12 19 13 76 8 31 7 10 12 19 13 76 8!"

energy surged quickly, painfully from the rock to Heléna, who's head had tipped back and was now screaming her agony to the night sky, her hands refusing to come away from the centre stone.

Almost as suddenly as it started the pain stopped and a beam left the stone hitting another, and from there the large stones either side, then the ones between them it kept going until both hit either side of the archway structured stone directly behind her. Heléna watched raptly as the energy pooled between the arch pillars, pulsing as if it were alive. Misty tendrils writhed from the edges towards Heléna but she was too awed to move. They grasped her gently but firmly allowing no struggle as they pulled her towards the pulsing portal of energy. For Heléna it was simply too much and she slipped into unconsciousness, just as she was enveloped by the portal.

3 things happened when she emerged at the other end,

1- The Unspeakables of the Department of Mysteries were flabbergasted to discover an unconscious teenage girl crumpled in front of the veil of death as if she had come through it.

2- Hogwarts gave the Headmaster notification of a new student that was to start after the October holidays

3- The Goblins sent out a letter addressed to one Kathleen Bristow of an addition to her family

_addition to your family by the name of Heléna Magie Cousteau. Tests show that she is your Half sister on your father's side and therefore able to access your vault if you wish. Please visit as soon as possible to ensure this if it is what you wish. Looking forward to your visit,_

_sincerely,_

_Bristow family account manager Sharptooth._

**so...what do ya think?**

**I'm thinking of changing the title of the story... any suggestions?**

**Review pleeease?**


	5. AN

There are several reasons to my not updating in so long;

1 – this last year(ish) has been extremely stressful and hard on my entire family

2 – I hit a bit of a problem with the story, after re-reading it and my plan, it seemed far to 'woohoo! We can do anything for no apparent or plausible reason!'

3 – I have not really wanted to write (!) which is a shock

4 – School was incredibly busy this year

So, I have decided I am going to rewrite this, it will be better and noticeably different.

I am very sorry in the case that anybody has been waiting for an update.

All the best,

The Weatherwitch


End file.
